Sean Death
Sean_Death is a former Project Vanilla Classic Owner, who is now an Admin. He is also a VIP on the SMP Server. Beginning Sean_Death joined Project Vanilla on July 24th, 2011, about one month after the failed merge between Project Vanilla and Project Engineer. Not much of Sean's past is currently known, as a ton of forum records were deleted. It is known however, that Sean rose very rapidly through the ranks, and was one of the more active forum contributors. Moderator through Operator None of these facts can be confirmed, as most of the forum records and applications from this time period were lost. However, from his first Vanilla application, it is known that Sean_Death was Operator at the very least on September 24th, 2011, although he was likely Operator for a few weeks before that as well. Global Moderator Sean_Death was also a Global Moderator on the forums, although his role did not last very long until the rank was removed, and replaced with the current forum ranking system. Promotion to Vanilla Sean_Death was promoted to Vanilla with no vouches by SRStark20 on September 24th, 2011. He was the third Vanilla in server history, after the rank was given more power, and the old Vanilla was renamed to Operator. Those preceding him as Vanilla's were BigDOGboi and Smashbrothers5. Demotion to Operator Sean_Death was demoted to Operator, as a part of SRStark20's November Demotions on October 22nd, 2011, mainly for not fufilling the main duties a Vanilla should do, and for going mildly inactive on the forums. Inactive Stretch Following his demotion to Operator, Sean was one of the best Operators in the system, but soon went inactive. As of December 12th, 2011, Sean had been inactive on the server for two weeks, and five days, and was nearing an inactive demotion to Guest. Return and Re-Promotion to Vanilla Sean returned sometime between December 13th and December 17th, 2011. As of that time, two Vanilla spots were opened, and Sean dazzled the server with one of the best Vanilla applications in the history of the server. Sean, along with IcanBite, gained Vanilla, and held his rank until February 3rd, 2012, when he was promoted to Owner. Along with this rank, he also received Classic Vanilla Administrator on the forums. Sean became much more active in-game after his promotion. Promotion to Owner Sean was chosen by SRStark20 and GlennMR to be promoted to Owner on February 3rd, 2012. Sean_Death became the ninth Owner in server history upon his promotion. His time as an Owner did not last long however, as problems arose and he was demoted less than two weeks after his promotion. Fued with GlennMR and Demotion from Owner Sean was a part of a major fued on the server that began in the early instances of February that reached its climax on February 13th, 2012. This fued mainly involved Jonty800, Rebelliousdude, SRStark20, Sean_Death, PrivateMau5, RoonZilla, and GlennMR. Jonty and Rebellious were declared as protected by Glenn, which angered Sean and started a fight between him, and Glenn. This fued ended in Sean quitting and being demoted to Exile. SRStark20 later promoted him to Guest as a small gesture of everything that he had done for the server. Apology and Return Shortly after the fight, SRStark20 posted a very inspirational thread on the forums that very well ended the fued that had been going on in the past weeks. Sean, no longer an Owner, was promoted to Veteran, and later applied for Apprentice, but recieved Admin in return from Stark, and currently stands in that spot. Sean has expressed that he will no longer make an effort to reach a rank higher than Operator, as he was hurt by some comments about him being a bad Owner that he recieved after quitting. The overall view on Sean had taken a hit over this conflict, but he is working to make everything right. Trivia *Sean_Death is also commonly called Nick, or Nick_Death in-game. *Sean's skin has not changed since he joined Project Vanilla. *Sean is the second Vanilla to be demoted from Vanilla for preformance/dicipline reasons and later repromoted to Vanilla. The first was Smashbrothers5. *Sean was only Owner for ten days, the shortest tenure in server history. Gallery